<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i might like you a tad too much. by lwtssunshine, troubledtroop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544010">i might like you a tad too much.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtssunshine/pseuds/lwtssunshine'>lwtssunshine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledtroop/pseuds/troubledtroop'>troubledtroop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roommates, Short One Shot, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtssunshine/pseuds/lwtssunshine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledtroop/pseuds/troubledtroop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Louis has already fallen for the curly lad, but-</p><p> </p><p>there's always a but.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i might like you a tad too much.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a chill January evening for Louis Tomlinson who was trying hard to focus on the copy of 'The Great Gatsby' that was in front of him. Him and his roommate Harry Styles (ofc) had came up with a plan, no wait actually Harry with his nerd mind came up with a plan that both of them should start reading some classic American literature and discuss it almost every alternate days. At first Louis thought it was shit but then it was <em>Harry</em>. How could he have the nerve to say no to <em>Harry</em>. His roommate Harry, who he had <em>fallen</em> for since a long time now.</p><p>So there he was leaning on the kitchen table reading, sipping on his yorkshire tea, and waiting for Harry to return from his class.</p><p>Reading about Jay Gatsby so far has been complicated because Fitzgerald doesn't reveal his mysterious nature in one go. Although a new definition of love definitely made it's way to louis's mind. Well thanks to Nick ofcourse, if it hadn't been for him, the wait for Gatsby would have been more then 5years. For him it has always been Daisy. If we look at it in one way, Gatsby was so focused on the love of his life, that he did absolutely anything to get to her, even with all the shady business he did. Even if his closeness was seperated with the sea. Apart from the shady business, his love for Daisy seemed pure, it even got him become and live the American Dream. In a way Daisy was an inspiration for Gatsby.</p><p>Louis never thought he would be this engrossed in a goddamn book. Most of the times he was only eager to finish a book so that he could watch Harry explain the stupid doubts that he raised. Watching Harry talk about the concepts, the different point of views, his own point of view, what he thinks about the book, about the different ideologies that a book mentions, alot of other things. </p><p>Louis really enjoyed the previous sessions after they completed discussing Norwegian wood, pride and prejudice, etc. He was always so passionate talking about the characters that it made Louis want to listen to Harry forever and just never stop. </p><p>Louis continued reading about how the narrator, Nick thought he was third wheeling between the two old lovers. A knock on the door interrupted his reading. </p><p>He went over to open the door only to find his roommate with a frown on his face. Louis's heart immediately melted at his impression. </p><p>"Harry? You okay?" He asked with a sincere face. But instead of replying, Harry went off inside rushing himself on to the couch. </p><p>Closing the door, Louis joined him. Louis just stared at Harry for a minute. </p><p>"Do you want to share what happened?" Louis went over to put his hand over Harry's but instead Harry attacked him for a hug. </p><p>Louis's stomach had butterflies but outside he knew he has to comfort the curly lad right now, so he hugged him back, soothingly rubbing his hand over the small of Harry's back. </p><p>"What is it Haz?" He could hear light sniffing from him. "Sam proposed to me." Harry said in a low shaky voice. </p><p>"<em>Oh</em>" was all Louis could say at that minute because the four words hurt him. He knew Harry had liked this guy since a month now even more or he thought so by his actions, he could see it in the way they were on campus, all giggly and flirty. It hurt Louis to see Harry with him but Louis wanted nothing for him but to be happy, so he let him be. But he never thought of this, Sam proposed to him.</p><p>Harry's sniffles made him aware of the surroundings. "Why are you sad though?" </p><p>"Because I don't like him that way Lou!? I literally went out to Macdonald's with him because I was genuinely hungry and I needed company. He thought it was a date!! Oh and remember when you asked me to grab you Starbucks that day, Sam came along too and he thinks that was a date too! I mean he's literally ruined the concept of dates." Louis let out a giggle, relief spreading over. </p><p>"That still doesn't explain why are you on the verge of crying love." Louis pulls off and looks at him in the eyes. His eyes shined like proper shined, the tears made it more beautiful. Never had Louis seen such a perfect pair of eyes. </p><p>Harry huffed letting out a sigh and he started. "So we're out eating right. Our meals had arrived, I was eating fries, checking my phone, talking to him. Out of nowhere he holds my hand and starts talking about the nonexistent relationship we had, which I thought was only friendship! He goes on about how he thought he'd never find a perfect guy and shit but he found me. And it's not like I didn't interrupt but he didn't even let me speak. He went on and on until he stopped to ask me if I could be his boyfriend! And with a straight face I just told him a 'No' and that there's <em>someone</em> <em>else</em>. He wasn't even ready to listen, he kept on asking who is it!? I just couldn't tell him who he was cuz it's Sam?! I mean- I don't know. But talking to him about this other guy out loud made me realise that I'm gonna be alone forever, that he's way out of my league. And that's just why I'm sad. It's stupid but I'm sad." he ended his rambling and leaned his head on the headrest. </p><p>It took a while for Louis to understand and analyze what Harry had just said. The fact that Harry had this other guy now was eating the shit out of him. Inspite of it, he tried his best to keep a straight face and help his best friend out with advice, because at the end of the day that was all he could do. </p><p>He always thought about confessing his own feelings to Harry but he never did. He always thought it would ruin their friendship and it will cause either of them to switch dorms with someone else. He sure didn't want that. So he had decided as long as he has with Harry, he's gonna be a coward about admitting his feelings and adore him while he can, in every way possible just keeping it all to <em>himself</em>. </p><p>Also if this other guy was something that made Harry happy then Louis was no one to complain. He will grin and bare with it.</p><p>"On one hand I'm sad and on the other I just feel so bad for Sam, it's so selfish of me to just not care about his feelings." Harry said.</p><p>"There's no way you are gonna think of it that way Harry! It's highly of you that are thinking about it atleast. He would have been way more hurt if you would've played it along and later trash him like he's nothing. You told him a proper no and I think it's a proper decision for both of your good." Louis finished. Harry didn't utter a word for a while, it seemed as if he was thinking. Louis moved his hand and placed it over Harry's giving it a assured squeeze telling him again that it's okay. </p><p>"Who's the other guy though?" Louis asks in the most casual way. </p><p>"I don't wanna tell you." Harry tells him biting on his lower lip. </p><p>"I mean you know him, he's Zayn's friend, Zayn absolutely adores him. You know what it takes for Zayn to like someone. But I'm not gonna name him." </p><p>"For fucks sake, I'm your best friend!" Harry just gave him a small fake smile. "I'm your roommate Harold!" </p><p>"Alright, I can always make a guess. Zayn's friend huh. Is it Alex?" Louis looks over with curiosity. </p><p>"What no?! Lou-" </p><p>"Casey?"</p><p>"Louis no-" </p><p>"It's Mitch! it's gotta be Mitchhh!"</p><p>"Louis, he's like my <em>brother</em>."</p><p>"Brother you say, I don't mean to burst your bubble but brothers don't stare at each other in a creepy way and don't even get me started at how you two stick your tongues out for no goddamn reason!?" </p><p>"Lou he's straight!" </p><p>"Well, his loss." Louis raised his eyebrows "Who is it then?" He pressed on the words, literally singing them. </p><p>"Don't push it lou! I told you he's way out of my league. Plus i don't even know if he's interested in me." Harry sighs and reaches for his phone in the pocket.</p><p>"That's bullshit Harry. Did he ever tell you that himself?" The curiosity was killing Louis like a bitch. He had to know who this guy was. </p><p>"Louis let it-" </p><p>"I'm not gonna let it go! Tell me does he treat you well?" Harry looked up at Louis, deep into his ocean eyes and smiled. </p><p>"<em>Absolutely</em>." </p><p>"Talk to him about your feelings then? the fuck are you waiting for?" Louis poked his dimple. </p><p>"I don't know Louis, I don't wanna loose him. For all I know he might be seeing someone." </p><p>Louis slapped his head lightly. "You talk alot of shit Harold. Can you try and talk to him rather then just assuming stuff about him yourself." </p><p>Harry gave up. "Alright I'll call him and ask him if he's free! If anything goes wrong, you are to blame Tomlinson."  He brought his phone up and started searching for the guy in his contact list, making sure Louis doesn't peek in. </p><p>"That's my boy." Louis grinned.</p><p>It was Louis's time to lean back on the couch and listen to Harry's conversation with the mystery boy. Just as Harry put the phone on his ear, a second later Louis's phone goes off on the kitchen table.</p><p>"Be right back." He gets up and rushes over to look who was calling him at this off hour. </p><p><strong>*Harry💙*</strong> </p><p>"Harry why are y-" Louis turned to ask him but stopped dead in his track when Harry looked up at him. </p><p>"What the fuck?" Louis said to himself staring down. His hand involuntarily goes to his properly set hair to pull at it. Harry sat there staring at Louis, hopefully, biting on his lower lip.</p><p>"He's not answering Lou." It was as if Harry was punched by someone in his throat. His voice went off and it sounded so squeaky, it hurt Louis.</p><p>Louis was confused, standing there ten feets away from the couch. Louis visibly gulped and contemplated on why was he contemplating this decision at this minute. Harry was calling <em>the guy</em>, and that guy was <em>Louis</em>. He has to pick it up right!? Because it's <em>mutual</em>.</p><p>"Harry?" Louis said bringing his phone to his ear looking up at Harry. The smile that formed on Harry's lips at that moment was worth millions. Louis wanted protect him from the entire world, hide him in his pocket forever and just shower him with the love he deserves. </p><p>"I don't know what to say really!" Louis said smiling back at him, tears building up in his eyes. "Is this what I think it is?" </p><p>"Y-yes." Harry couldn't contain his smile. "My roommate made me call you to tell you that, I think I like you, a tad too much for it to be considered as liking."</p><p>Louis didn't know what to say next. So he just did the one thing he thought of. And that was to rush over to Harry and hug the shit out of him. And that's what he did. </p><p>"I literally cannot believe you right now." Louis sniffed over Harry's shoulder. "Why would you think I was seeing someone!?" </p><p>"You never mention anyone Lou, I thought-" </p><p>"That's because I liked you all this time, you idiot." Louis cut him off before he would make another one of his stupid assumptions. </p><p>"I was afraid if I told you and if it would turn out not the way I wanted it to, you wouldn't wanna live with me. I didn't want to take any chances." </p><p>"Brave of me to take the chance then, or should I say thanks to my roommate for encouraging me." </p><p>They sat their in each others arms for god knows how long feeling the love, the warmth, the happiness and the feeling of being content. The next thing you know they were cuddling on the couch smiling like idiots sneaking in soft kisses, talking about everything and nothing. </p><p>"I'm hungry." Harry said after some time.</p><p>"I can cook you kisses." Louis said pressing a kiss below his ear. "That sounds so weird though." Louis scrunched his nose.</p><p>Harry giggles. I could get used to this Louis thinks to himself. </p><p>~</p><p>"Alright I've made a decision." Louis flaunted because <em>he can</em>. Both of them were now sitting face to face at the kitchen table, munching on the pasta Harry cooked for them. </p><p>"Should I be scared?" Harry asked jokingly. </p><p>"That totally depends on you. I'm gonna cook for us tomorrow and-"</p><p>"Um no you're not." Harry laughed.</p><p>"Hey I am okay!? Don't laugh Styles. I'm doing it for you and we're calling it our first date and that's my decision." </p><p>"If you burn the kitchen down, I'm moving in with Zayn and Liam." but Louis knew he was only joking.</p><p>"But I know you won't, cuz you're stuck with me." </p><p><br/>
</p><p>𝙄𝙩 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yayyy! so idk wtf was that. but it has some fluff and it's Larry! so why the hell not!?!<br/>also this is my first attempt on writing a fic on here,<br/>so I hope y'all show some love<br/>thank you x</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>